The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’. Grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ is the result of an effort to produce a mid-season black, seedless table grape with fruit characteristics superior to the currently available public cultivar ‘Unknown black’ (unpatented). This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2009 near McFarland, Calif. between seeded grapevine plant selection ‘SV22-88e-506’ (unpatented) and pollen parent ‘Princess’ (unpatented). Clusters of fruit resulting from the hybridization were harvested at maturity, the seeds collected and stratified for three months at 1° C. The seeds were then planted in a standard greenhouse flat and the seedlings grown in the greenhouse at 26.4° C. with 12 hours' illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 254 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2010 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Aug. 27, 2012. It was then propagated by cuttings and bench grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2013. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations using woody cuttings.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ differs from its female parent grapevine ‘SV22-88e-506’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ is seedless while female parent grapevine ‘SV22-88e-506’ (unpatented) has hard seeds.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ differs from its male parent ‘Princess’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ has black skinned berries while male parent ‘Princess’ (unpatented) has green skinned berries.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ has larger berries than ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749) and ripens in late August while ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749) ripens in mid-July. Grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ differs from commercial cultivar ‘Unknown black’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-28-449’ has berries which are black with ellipsoidal shape while ‘Unknown black’ (unpatented) has reddish black berries which are cylindrical in shape.